


Tech Support

by Accal1a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper keeps forgetting his password and Monty is the long-suffering Tech Support guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to prompt myself to write this fic. I was filling out one of those Fandom questionaires and one of the questions was 'come up with an AU prompt' and this was the one I thought of. 
> 
> It's also vaguely based on something which happened to me at an old job:
> 
>  **Me:** "I've forgotten my password. I think it's this: xyz "  
>  **TS:** "It was 'Dani3lJackson' actually, so I've changed it to 'Jack0Neill'  
>  **Me:** *squeeee*

“Thank you for calling Tech Support, Monty speaking how can I help you?”

“Oh man, you have _got_ to help me.”

The voice on the end of the phone sounded young and panicked and Monty couldn’t help a small smile which formed on his face. He loved calls that deviated from the norm.

“I’m going to try, Sir. What seems to be the problem?”

“I was on holiday, then I was off sick. Man I got the flu half way through my holiday can you believe that? Anyway, when I got back I couldn’t remember my password and then I started typing in passwords that I thought I might have chosen and then, I don’t know, I must have written in too many because then the computer just beeped and locked me out.”

Monty wondered whether the guy on the other end of the phone breathed through his ears or something. It didn’t seem like he’d taken a breath at all in that run-on sentence.

“Okay, well I can sort that out for you. Let’s start from the beginning. What’s your name?”

Monty thought that was a pretty simple question to start off with, it turned out he was incredibly wrong.

“It’s Jasper Jordan, but you can’t search for that because there’s a spelling mistake in my logon name so when I joined I pointed that out but they had already set up my email and everything so they didn’t want to change it. And Oh man I’m not saying _you’re_ one of the IS guys who couldn’t be bothered, I’m just saying you can’t search for my actual name.”

Monty was grinning now, he couldn’t help it. Something about the way a forgotten password was throwing turmoil into Jasper Jordan’s life was adorable.

“Okay Jasper. How’s your logon spelt?”

“It’s Jasper dot Jordan, only it’s Jasper with two As, like J-A-S-P-A-R which would make my name Jaspaaar wouldn’t it? And who’s called Jaspaaar?”

Monty suppressed a giggle, he definitely wanted to meet this guy.

“Okay. I’m in your account.”

“Oh man, brilliant, thanks.”

“I haven’t done anything yet.”

“No, right, sorry, carry on.”

“What department do you work in?”

Monty didn’t actually need that piece of information; he just wanted to know if it was possible he’d bump into this guy at the watercooler.

“I’m over in accounts.”

Monty stopped himself just before he realised he was going to sigh. Accounts was in a completely different building on the campus-like business park; not a lot of chance of accidental meeting.

“Okay, I’ve reset your password. Have you got a pen to take it down?”

Monty heard a scrabble of paper and he imagined the sexy voice hunting for a pen. Then there was a loud thunk, some muffled cursing and Jasper was back on the phone.

“Sorry man, dropped the phone. Okay. So. Password. Oh damnit this pen doesn’t work.”

Monty heard more scrabbling sounds and he had to fight the urge to laugh.

“Okay, I’m good.”

“It’s ‘Winter1!’ capital W, the number one and then an exclamation mark, okay?”

“Okay, thanks man. I owe you.”

Then he was gone and Monty was left wondering whether you could form a crush from a three minute phone call.

~~~

“Thank you for calling Tech Support, Monty spe…”

“Look I know you just reset my password yesterday but I changed it and I can’t remember where I put the 3 and where I put the exclamation mark when I saved a new one and basically I’ve locked myself out again.”

“Jasper?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve changed it to: ForgetfulAccountant1”

“Thanks man.”

~~~

“Thank you for calling Tech Support, Monty…”

“Monty! Thank GOD! I’ve done it again and my manager is screaming at me and I haven’t clocked in yet and it’s coming out of my pay and Oh Gods. HELP ME!”

Monty laughed.

“I’ve done it. It’s ‘Soontobejobless2’ this time.”

“That’s not funny, man.”

“Yeah it is.”

~~~

“Thank you for calling Tech Support …”

Jasper sounded sheepish this time. “Um, Monty…I did it again.”

“’Moretroublethanhe’sworth3’”

~~~  
“Thank you for calling …”

Jasper was back to panicked. “Monty! Monty? I’m going to get fired! FIRED!”

“’4’”

“Just ‘4’?”

“Thought I’d give you a fighting chance.”

“Not funny, man.”

“Kind of is.”

~~~

“Thank you…”

“It’s me.”

“’TechSupporter5’”

“That was quick.”

“I’d already written one down.” Monty said, wishing he hadn’t said it as soon as it was out of his mouth.

Jasper laughed and just said, “Thanks.” before quietly hanging up.

~~~

“Thank you for calling Tech Support, Monty speaking how can I help you?”

“Hi.”

“Hi Jas……per. Hang on, I'll just change it. The new one will be…”

“I don’t need a new password.”

“Oh, so is your computer not working?”

“No.”

“Okay…”

The silence stretched.

“Nevermindbye.”

~~~

Jasper didn’t call for a few days after that and Monty felt sadder than he felt he had any right to be really. He was just answering the calls, fixing people’s problems and toying with the idea of phoning Jasper and just flat out asking him out.

The phone rang and he answered as he had done a million times before.

“Thank you for calling Tech Support, Monty speaking how can I help you?”

“I’ve forgotten my password.”

“Jasper!”

Jasper laughed, “How did you know it was me?”

“Who else needs their password resetting at least three times a week?”

“Right.” There was a rather awkward pause. “So…er…what’s my new password?”

“Ah! Sorry. Um. Hang on.”

Monty just decided to jump right in, he could always pass the calls off onto a colleague if he’d called the situation wrong.

“It’s ‘CuteVoice7’.”

Then Monty rather unprofessionally hung up and banged his head into the desk. When a colleague looked over to find out what was wrong he just mumbled something about coffee and stumbled out of the room.

Coming back to his desk, the idiocy of what he had done slammed into him. He could be fired for sexual harassment or something; hauled over the coals for unprofessional conduct; blacklisted so he never worked a tech job ever again. A world without computers in it, it would be hideous.

His computer flashed up a ‘new mail’ icon and he hovered over it. This was it, this was how he lost everything. He was going to be fired in an email. He’d have to clear out his desk with everyone watching. It was going to be _awful_.

He clicked the button with his eyes closed. It took him a moment to open them and when he did, first one and then the other, he had to read the email several times before he could make sense of it.

 **EMAIL**  
From: Jaspar.Jordan@The100Ltd.com  
To: Monty.Green@The100Ltd.com  
Subject: None  
Body: Do you want to go for a drink after work?


End file.
